


Mistletoe Mystery

by titleoftheperaltiagosextape



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Steve and Natasha being all cute and oblivious again, Thor has like 2 lines, a terrible title, bit of swearing, cute romanogers moments, it's very late give me a break, that wonderful unique Tony Stark humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titleoftheperaltiagosextape/pseuds/titleoftheperaltiagosextape
Summary: Someone has put a lot of mistletoe up around Sta-- Avengers Tower. Pepper suspects Tony, but it wasn't him. Tony loves a mystery. Stuff happens. Romance, mystery, Avengers, what more could you want?





	Mistletoe Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun New Years' fic idea I came up with a few days late, but decided to write anyway! I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is welcome, as always.  
> I've also added a very obvious reference to one of RDJ's other films, and I would say well done if you notice it, but I haven't really hidden it.

“Tony, no!” The sentence that could be heard regularly through the tower. But the man himself wasn’t one to complain, he’d almost lost Pepper, he had missed hearing her voice. Even if she was telling him off for doing something that wasn’t _that_ likely to explode. He loved Pepper and—wait, he didn’t do anything!

“What are you yelling at me for? Whatever it was, it was not me this time! I haven’t gone near the lab in at least 48 hours!” Tony defended himself.

“I know that, Tony, and I’m very proud of you. But I don’t think anyone else would have put that much mistletoe up everywhere. We’re _dating,_ you don’t have to put mistletoe up just to kiss me,” Pepper responded as she walked up to him.

“What? I know that. No, it really wasn’t me,” Tony said, before gasping dramatically. “It’s someone else! We have to find out!”

“Tony, no, come back here! You are not Sherlock Holmes!”

_Later that day_

‘You can do this. It’s not that hard. It’s only Steve. He’s your friend, one of your closest friends.’ Natasha told herself as she straightened her dress. ‘I shouldn’t be nervous.’ She checked her make-up again. ‘Love is for children. Love is fo—NO. I can’t do this. I need to talk to Steve, he always makes me feel better.’ She realised what she’d said and threw her hands up in frustration. The assassin quieted her thoughts and walked out of her room, closing the door a little too hard behind her.

Natasha walked into the party that Tony had thrown for New Years’ Eve. It was already late, and she could see that the rest of the Avengers had already arrived. She went straight to the bar and ordered a drink.

“You look nervous.” She heard Clint say from beside her.

“I’m not.”

“You shouldn’t be,” he said, ignoring her answer. “I’m not called Hawkeye for no reason, ya know. I see things. And from what I’ve seen there’s no reason to be nervous. Go for it, now, before you lose your nerve.” He smirked as she sauntered off with her drink without responding. ‘Finally,’ he thought to himself.

Steve was stood with Thor and Tony, laughing at something one of them had said. She internally steeled herself before joining them.

“Hey, boys, what’cha talking about?” she spoke, a smile curving her lips.

“Hey, Nat,” Steve said softly. She smiled up at him before looking at the other two men.

“We were discussing why on earth there is so fucking much mistletoe around here, seems like someone’s a bit eager to kiss someone else!” Tony spoke, winking at Natasha. She gave him a glare.

“I noticed that too, who do you think it is? I thought it’d be you, Stark.” Steve questioned.

Tony put a hand to his chest and mock gasped. “You offend me, sir. I would never do such a thing!” he paused. “Besides, as my lovely lady pointed out earlier, I don’t need to put up so much to get her to kiss me.”

“So, you don’t know then?” Thor entered the speculation. “Who do you suspect?”

Once the god said this, Tony drew himself up to his full height (which wasn’t very much) and smirked at the group. “Well, since you asked, I do have my suspicions.”

Steve and Natasha groaned, knowing Tony well enough to expect a speech.

“I know every single person on the guest list for this party and none of them, except six, live in the Tower. Those six, as you might have guessed, are the Avengers. Of course, I didn’t do it so that rules me out. Thor, I’m not entirely sure you know about this tradition-”

“No, I do not.” Thor interrupted.

“Thank you. As I was saying, Thor, you don’t know about this tradition, which rules you out as well. Bruce is unlikely to try something like this. Honestly, he’s the politest of all of you!” Seeing Steve’s look, he added on, “Even you Cap, which, I gotta say, really surprised me. No-one, and I MEAN, no-one would’ve suspected you to be anything less than unbelievably polite!”

“Tony. I’m sure you mean some of this as a compliment.” Steve retorted. “But it’s really not coming across as one. And I grew up as an Irish Catholic, in Brooklyn, in the 1930s. How the fuck did you think that I wouldn’t swear?!”

“Well, you are Captain America. I was misguided enough to think that a superhero that did shows in tights mainly _for children_ wouldn’t swear,” Tony sarcastically responded. “Now, before you hit me, let’s get back to my deductions.”

“Stark, we don’t have time for this. It’s nearly midnight and we need to get all the guests on the roof in time for the fireworks. Your deductions are going to have to wait. Pepper’s making the announcement.”

The four of them spread out to help direct people onto the roof. Natasha watched Steve and made the decision to tell him during the fireworks. That way, no-one else would be watching. And, the little voice in her head added, so she can get away quietly if it doesn’t go the way she wants. The woman shook her head free of the thoughts and walked to the top of Avengers Tower.

“Hey, we didn’t get to talk much. You arrived pretty late, “Natasha turned to see Steve looking at her, concerned. “Are you alright, you seem a bit off… Normally you would’ve had to walk away before punching Tony by now,” he joked.

Natasha smiled at him. “I’m fine. Actually, I need to talk to you. Is now alright?”

“Sure.” Steve took hold of her elbow and led her to a quiet corner where no-one was looking. He faced out, watching the New York skyline, waiting for her to talk. She suddenly didn’t know what to say. The soldier turned after a few minutes of silence. She stopped breathing as he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. ‘I never noticed how blue his eyes were. They’re like oceans that I could get lost in.’

“Nat, I don’t know what you’re going to tell me. But I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to worry about me judging you, cuz I won’t. Okay?” he whispered.

“How do you always know what to say? It’s like earlier, when I was panicking, and I slipped back into what the Red Room taught me. I realised what I was doing, and I almost went to find you, because I knew that you would make me feel better. You just get me. You understand me, always. And I love that about you.” Natasha confessed.

Before she had a chance to say anything else and finally tell him how she felt, Steve leant forward and gently brushed her lips with his own. He pulled back and looked at her. Once again, she was speechless. And all because of Steve Rogers.

“I love you.” Natasha said the words before she had a chance to realise what she was doing.

“I love you too.” Steve responded like it was natural. Like he’d known all his life.

They weren’t sure which of them leaned in first, but it didn’t matter. Their lips met and the fireworks behind them reflected how they both felt. Once they finally parted, they smiled at each other. Suddenly, Natasha was reminded of something and looked up. Hanging from a pole, was a sprig of mistletoe.

“You didn’t plan this did you?” she asked Steve. “I didn’t think you were this sneaky.”

“What?” Steve also looked up. “Oh, no, I didn’t do that. I was expecting this as much as you were!”

“Well obviously someone did, who else would think to put it here, of all places!” Natasha hissed. “Who put that fucking mistletoe everywhere?!”

 

 

 

 

(Clint did it. He was bored and Tony’s fun to mess with. Romanogers becoming canon was a coincidence that he was proud of.)


End file.
